In Search Of Day 'N Nite
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: The Best Time To Free Your Mind Is At Night - Featuring "Day 'n Nite" By Kid Cudi


**The Teen Titans & The Kid Cudi Lyrics Do Not Belong To Me**

* * *

**Author's Note: "Day 'n Nite" Is My All-Time Favorite Song From Kid Cudi **

* * *

Focused, serious, determined that's the life for a leader of a group of super-powered teenagers, but for A certain boy wonder named Robin it's different.

For a long time he's fought psychotic villains (Ex. Slade), robot commandos, and all sorts of criminals And he was one of the many in the big brawl against the Brotherhood Of Evil.

And he never had the opportunity to lighten up for once, but ever since what went down in Tokyo He would want to reconsider.

One night in titans tower, Robin was busy at the main computer as always and enters the Hi-Tech Teen fighting machine Cyborg, "No Offense, Robin but you've been on the computer all day long"

"I Wish I Could Stop Cyborg, But I can't" replied robin

"Maybe you just need some fresh air" Raven suggested

"Raven's right, you haven't been taking it easy ever since what happened in Tokyo" Cyborg Followed Up.

"I guess I could use some fresh air, being that it's my turn for patrol duty" Robin said as he got up To Make his way to the R-Cycle.

While he was walking to the R-Cycle he thought to himself "maybe raven & cyborg were right, I do need to take it easy, maybe I haven't been quite myself since what happened in Tokyo".

Once robin arrived at the garage where his R-Cycle is, he put on his helmet, revved up his R-Cycle And sped off into the city for his patrol duty.

_**Day and night (what, what) I toss and turn, I keep stressing my mind, mind (what, what) **_

_**I look for peace but see I don't attain (what, what) What I need for keeps this silly game we play, play **_

_**Now look at this (what, what) Madness to magnet keeps attracting me, me (what, what) I try to run but see I'm not that fast (what, what) I think I'm first but surely finish last, last **_

As robin cruised the calm streets of Jump City, he paused to see a gentleman laying his jacket

Over A puddle for his girlfriend, he would've wanted to do the same thing for Starfire or Raven.

_**[Chorus:] Cuz day and night The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone through the day and night The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night) Day and night The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone, some things will never change (never change) The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night) **_

As the traffic light turned green he proceeded to continue his patrol ride on his R-Cycle, and during His ride he thought to himself what true master told him "maybe I really do take myself too seriously".

_**[Kid Cudi:] Hold the phone (what, what) The lonely stoner, Mr. Solo Dolo (what, what) He's on the move can't seem to shake the shade (what, what) Within his dreams he sees the life he made, made **_

_**The pain is deep (what, what) A silent sleeper you won't hear a peep, peep (what, what) The girl he wants don't seem to want him too (what, what) It seems the feelings that she had are through, through **_

He stopped for a second time to see a happy couple walking into the park, and again he would've Done the same thing with Starfire Or Raven.

_**[Chorus:] Cuz day and night The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone through the day and night The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night) **_

_**Day and night The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone, some things will never change (yeah) (never change) The lonely loner seems to free his (yeah) mind at night (at, at, at night) **_

He continued his night patrol ride all over the town, and passed by a teenage couple kissing each

Other goodnight, the only kiss he ever had was the big one between him and Starfire .

_**[Kid Cudi:] Slow moe, (what, what) When the tempo slows up and creates that new, new (what, what) He seems alive though he is feeling blue (what, what) The sun is shining man he's super cool, cool **_

_**The lonely nights (what, what) They fade away he slips into his white Nikes (what, what) He smokes a clip and then he's on the way (what, what) To free his mind in search of, To free his mind in search of, To free his mind in search of,**_

As soon as Robin finally came to his senses about experiencing about finding a perfect to free Your Mind he decided to make his way back to the tower.

_**[Chorus:] Cuz day and night The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone through the day and night The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night) **_

_**Day and night The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night He's all alone, some things will never change (never change) The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night) **_

_**At, at, at night**_

Hours later Cyborg was continuing the work, Robin entered with a mild smirk on his face

"How'd it go" Cyborg Asked

"it was better than expected" Robin answered and followed up by saying "I thought about what You told me, and you're right, maybe I do need to lighten up once in awhile.

When the alarm went off Cyborg said "I guess it's gonna pay off in a big way"

"You Bet" Said robin as he & Cyborg ran off to join the other Titans

**FIN!**

**To Tell you the truth, ever since his trip to Tokyo, I appreciated him for finally lightening up!**

**Read & Review**


End file.
